The Exchange
by arashinhwa
Summary: gokusen and hana yori dango becomes one. shin vs. domyoji over who? Yankumi vs Makino over who? I will never make it happen. Never. please read and review! joana
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

'yankumi... no she's not coming up here right?' the boy that's laid flat on the floor thought.

Yamaguchi Kumiko. Or for short, yankumi. a name that's plastered on this boy's mind. She's his teacher, yes. He's her student, true. But is there a written law that says that a student couldn't love his/her teacher well... _**more**_ than a teacher? Maybe there is. Or maybe there's not.

Right now, all he cared about is the sound of foot steps coming from the stairs of the rooftop.

And just then. Just right then. The door flew open.

"SAWADA!!! What are you doing there?? Shouldn't you be in class?? In MY class?" she yelled as fast as she came in. breathing heavily from the running.

Shin rolled his eyes and took one look at her and said, "I don't want to. And shouldn't you be in class to? In MY section?" he added with a smirk.

Yankumi's eyes turn into slits and looked at shin with a terrifying look.

"Don't look at me like that Yankumi. I'm your student and you're not allowed to kill me. Let alone killing me in the school roof" he answered coolly.

Yankumi let out a loud sight and looked at the sky. Shin, happy that yankumi is calm again, looked at the sky too.

"Sawada. do you... do you think... do you think I'm ugly? And... unattractive?" and looked at him. her eyes soft, yet pleading for an answer at his.

Shin dropped his gaze. How could he answer those questions without putting his feelings into open? But if he held it any longer he knew that Yankumi would say she is. And she's not. For him, she's the only woman in the whole wide world that could understand him and make him feel this way.

"I am aren't I?" she said and looked down, disappointed that the only one who usually agrees with her didn't side with her. "But I know why." and she walked away, heading for the door she almost broke a little while ago.

"No your not" he answered at last with a heavy breath. I don't think your ugly" and he headed for the door too. "You're just too manly" smirked at her and went down to class.

"Brat" she whispered. But her heart ached and his mind in a daze.

'What does he meant I'm just a little manly?? That jerk!!' she thought of beating up Shin in her mind. But it couldn't. All she could think is the friendship she shares with this one particular student. 

Sawada Shin. A student. A jerk. The leader. A friend. To her.

But is that all shin is to Yankumi?

She didn't know that a week from now. He'll no longer be his teacher. and he's no longer her student. And does she know that a week from now, someone will try to steal that _friend_ and give him away?

Does she?

Of course she doesn't.  
-----------------------------

"oy ya! Domyoji!" Makino yelled at the boy with a perm who's obviously didn't notice that she had already come up to their 'place'. The F4's place in the canteen.

"Oh... ahaha... Makino. Your here?" he asked rather dumbly.

Makino eyed him not surprised. "Don't you mean 'your here' not 'your here?' of course I'm here. Do you think I'm just a replica of me talking to you right now?"

"Ha-ha... your right... but... you... what are you doing here?" he asked again in the same tone and now quite shaking and sat down.

"Domyoji. What's the problem? Your really weird. But today your weirder than normal" she eyed him shaking her head slowly.

He shook his head vigorously.

Makino raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" and came quite close to him and looked at his eyes while he continued to shake his head "Fine. But I'll know for sure!" and she jumped to Rui's side.

"Hanazawa Rui. What's Domyoji's problem. He's weirder than normal" she asked

Rui looked up from the book he's reading and looked at Domyoji who was still, shaking his head. He smiled. "Do you really want to know? Makino?"

"Umm!"

"Tsukasa is..." he started when Akira and Sojiro joined in, "engaged to an ojou!"

Makino's eyes widened. 'i thought... i thought his mother approved of us?'

Obviously she didn't.

it's finished!!! It's my first Japanese fanfic!!! Please review my Story. So tell me what you think? Is it bad? ne? Please review!!

And by the way, the time line is.

**Gokusen**- still 1 week till graduation.

**Hana Yori Dango**-Makino is 22 years old. F4 is 23 years old.

Please RR ne??? haha. I will be glad if you could…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 

"WHAT?? What do you mean?? I'm not your son anymore! Remember?" Shin yelled with all his might. He's not going to loose. Not now. Tomorrow is their graduation and the end of Yankumi being a teacher to them. "I won't!" and he stormed out of the house.

I can't loose... I WON'T loose... never..., he thought while walking not knowing to where he was heading. Just a day left and his father has to ruin it??

"Sawada! What are you doing here?" a woman whose hair is in pigtails asked him surprised.

Shin looked up. Not realizing he had reached the Oedo clan's house, the house of his second family, the house of his love.

"Oy Ya... Yankumi. Is it wrong to come here?" he rolled his eyes to pretend he really intended to come here in the first place and not just because his feet brought him to where his hearts lies.

"I guess so... but Sawada. What is your problem?" she asked noticing the smirk in his face is nowhere to be found.

"Huh?"

it's her turn to grin. "You have a problem don't you?" and placed her hands in his shoulders and pushed him down to the stairs of the house.

Should I tell her? Will she be hurt? Or will she be happy? But he couldn't take it anymore. It hurts him. With this kind of secretively in him, its really supposed to hurt.

"Yankumi... I'm... my father. He got me engaged" he admitted and looked down.

At first Yankumi didn't say anything. So this was it huh? He's getting married? So what Kumiko? You should be happy for him right? Then why are you not?

"Then why are you unhappy? Don't you like the girl?"

We are back... he thought, to being teacher and student.

"I don't like the girl because I don't know her, I haven't seen her in all me damn life and she's older than me. By five years..." almost like you.

"So why don't you meet her?" she asked gulping. It's getting hard to talk now that there is this heavy feeling in the bottom of her stomach 

"Ba-ka Yankumi. I don't want her" and he stood up. "Cause I only wants one teacher that could understand me" and he walked way feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

Eh? What does that mean? He likes one teacher that could understand him? Ne??? Fujiyama- sensei! Gah! He also likes Fujiyama-sensei? I thought he's different!!! I guess I expected too much from a boy with good looks and the most sought-after... but really. I expected too much and now. I'm too disappointed.

And he's... he's engaged. Just like me.

And she walked back to her room with the heavy feeling in his stomach getting heavier... 

-------------------------

"Makino... are you still angry?" Sojiro asked the girl that's holding her bag as if killing It." I mean yea you must be upset about the whole engaged thing. But engaged. to an ojou? A yakuza? What is his mom thinking?" and he shook his head

"Probably not thinking at all" Akira agreed

"But that ojou could beat the crap out of Tsukasa, ne Makino? I guess your in it for this one" Rui said not looking up from what he's reading.

It had been 6 days since she knew that Domyoji was engaged again how many times can a person be engaged? And worse to an ojou!

"aish!!! He's engaged AGAIN! I hate it! I hate it!! I give up! I don't want it anymore! I give up! I'll just marry him!" she yelled not knowing she had just revealed a secret of hers.

"Whose him?"Akira said suddenly

Rui looked up from the book 

Sojiro looked at her "Tsukasa?"

"eh? No... I mean" Makino stuttered. grr. This big mouth of hers. 

"What do you mean Makino??" Sojiro and Akira asked almost shouting

"ano..." she couldn't seem to get out the words.

But of course there is one who understood it that went back to reading but still spoke. "Your engaged too, ne Makino?"

**a/n: **lol. I tried everything. Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll like it.

**kAg0m3l0v3R **thanks for the review! I guess you'll know soon enough who they will be fighting over winks

please read and review! I'll really appreciate it,Ü


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

"this is it! Kumiko! You can do this!" she told herself repeatedly since she had woken up that morning. Its 3-D's last day together. The day... the day they would all go their separate ways. And leave her.

ALL of them., going their separate ways, leaving this woman who first had their respect and love, the first teacher who stood up to them.

Memories of the first day flooded through her mind. Each scene she remembers adding to the heavy thing on her heart.

'I can't even think that after this day they would all no longer be my students, I could no longer see them in the dirty room of their's... their cries of _Yankumi_ when they need my help or if they think my idea is dumb again. I wouldn't see them again.' she thought and with this. The strong ojou who had fought so many men bigger than her had now broken into tears.

"Kumiko" Kuroda called

She looked up and wiped her tears. "ojii-chan"

"Kumiko. Didn't we talk about this before? That all good things must come to an end?" he asked and Yankumi nodded, "then why are you crying?"

"It's just that... I thought that after this day. They would all forget me ojii-chan and... I don't want that to happen" she said in between her sobs

Kuroda smiled, "Kumiko. Do you think that after what all of you had gone through this year they would just forget you? Why do you think they even bothered to get you back into school if just a ceremony would end your connection? I know, that your bond is much stronger than that Kumiko"

Yankumi stood up and punched the air. "I can do this!"  
"And last, the valedictorian speech from 3-D, Sawada Shin"

applause...

"As you all know, us 3-D is known as delinquents. But did you know that behind all those is a tie that I know would not be broken even if we are million of miles apart? I'm not here to make you all realize that. Because I know that one teacher already did. Is that funny? Is it funny that, us, from 3-D respect a teacher? But yes, we do. We would do everything for her. She took care of us when we needed it the most. She taught so many things that even now I could remember those things clearly in my head as if she just told us yesterday." Shin started and he was already crying.

"We all _**loved**_ her even if we don't show it. We know that without her we would have dropped out already. We would all not be here. And we owe her that. Yamaguchi Kumiko-_sensei_ thank you, us, 3-D owes you a lot, each and every one of us. Uchi... Noda... Kuma... Minami, all of us, even me." he bowed his head while wiping his tears before he continued

"I also thank Shirokin because without it, I wouldn't been able to meet them. My classmates, my friends, Yankumi... Arigatou! And now I must end all of this. The end of ALL of it. By the time we walk out of the gates of Shirokin, we are no longer its students... _forever_ we may come back as visitors, as alumni. But, we can't come back as its students any more"

loud claps.

"Way to go Shin!" Uchi said as all 3-D clapped happily.

_The end... has come._ Yankumi thought. 'Sayonara, 3-D'  
"oy ya! Shin! Where are you going? Don't you want to come and celebrate with us?" Kuma asked their _old_ leader.

"Gomen" Shin answered and walked away. He will be meeting his fiancé today.

"What's up with that guy? It's our last day together!" Noda complained and saw what he meant. Yes, they are going to miss Yankumi's strangeness after all.

"let's just ask Yankumi" Minami suggested "Yankumi!"

She turned around. Thinking that this will be the last time she'll ever hear those voice call her that. "nani Minami?"

"Do you want to come with us? We're all celebrating" Uchi said putting his arms around Kuma, Noda and Minami.

She knew she wanted to come, but, she has to meet her fiancé, "gomen I can't go. I need to meet my fiancé." and she walked away.

"What is that all about?"

"When shin and Yankumi meant that they are going to meet their fiancé. Do they mean each other?" Noda asked

-------

"baka Makino! Why are you engaged? No one will get their sons engaged to you!" Domyoji screamed at Makino.

"But there is. And he is the senator you octopus! Do you think that you're the only one who has the right to get engaged? Well the answer is NO!" she yelled back.

The other members are shaking their head lightly as they listened to them.

"I can't believe they are fighting, _again_" Akira told Rui and Sojiro.

"You mean, I can't believe they are fighting of who has the right to get engaged" Sojiro added

"Shouldn't they be thinking of a way to stop both their engagement?" Akira said as he patted Rui. "What do you think Rui?"

Rui looked up. "I think they'll find a way somehow..." and went back to reading.

"FINE!" both Tsukasa and Tsukushi yelled at the exact time.

"I'll meet my fiancé any way! Today!" Makino said proudly. But deep inside she knows she doesn't want to. Only those eyes... the eyes of Domyoji could make her fall in love.

"Eh?" Tsukasa asked obviously irritated "I'll meet mine too anyway!" he yelled at her cause she already started to go down the stairs.

Makino looked back. With eyes that are obviously mad she stuck her tongue out at him.

"YAAAA!!! That Makino!" he yelled banging his hand on the table.

"There they go again..." Akira and Sojiro said

-------------------

"Mrs. Domyoji? Yes. Yes. I'll meet her. I know it will not be a good influence to our family but, she is going to be a lawyer." Mr. Sawada smiled while talking to the phone. "And with that money your paying me. Anyone would agree marrying their son" and he grinned.

**a/n**

yea!

wooo!

I tried everything to make them sound the way they probably will… so I hope it does. So what do you think?

Please R&R

**sveta89**: wooh. Thanks. I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 

Makino looked at the restaurant they were about to go in. it was a very fancy restaurant that they know they will never afford to go in and eat here. But yes, they are here.

She suddenly remembered what Domyoji had told her earlier, nobody would want their sons to be engaged to you... she do wondered what this person is thinking.

Why? Why did he engage his son to me? Especially that he is a senator... and papa. He agreed. He agreed, when he very well know that I, Makino Tsukushi, is in love with none other than the famous Domyoji Tsukasa of F4?

They entered the restaurant.

"Ah, yes. There they are" Papa said as they walked over a table of four people, a man, a woman, a girl that is probably still in high school, and a boy or a man. Gah. So confusing!

That person's head is down as if he doesn't care that he was about to meet his fiancé.

"Hello Mr. Sawada" papa said and bowed "this is my daughter, Makino Tsukushi"

Tsukushi bowed.

"Hello Mr. Makino. This is my son, Sawada Shin" he said as he stood up and shook Mr. Makino's hand.

Sawada looked up with that expressionless face of his and bowed.

"DOMYOJI??" Mr. Makino and Tsukushi both yelled as they saw Shin, who looked exactly like Domyoji except for the hair and the clothes.

'He can't be Domyoji...' Makino kept thinking but it's getting harder to convince herself since this Shin looked exactly like Tsukasa except for the hair and the way he dresses.

Shin sneered, "Sawada Shin. Not Domyoji" he said a matter of fact.

'The same aura of coolness like Domyoji has' she thought. 'But definitely not the same tone. The same voice, yes. but he doesn't sound anything like dumb.'

"ah" Mr. Sawada said as if he expected it all along "we'll be leaving you now to get to know each other" and they all took off, leaving the two of them. 

"Ano..."

"Hai? You wanted to ask me something?" Sawada said

jerk. "Did you know that... you look exactly like Domyoji?" she stated.

Sawada leaned closer to the table and whispered, "I don't care..." then sat back again

"NE?? baka! You got no manners ne? Octopus head! But... you don't anything like an octopus. But still…BAKA!" Makino yelled pissed at his answer that he didn't took her question seriously.

He grinned. 'Short tempered like Yankumi ne?"

"what are you grinning about?" Makino asked still looking pissed.

"You sound exactly like this person I like you know..."

------------

You can do this Yankumi! Fighto! And punched the air as she entered the room.

Not looking at the person who is sitting in front of her. "Hello. I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko. Nice to meet you" and bowed

She was about to look up when she heard someone whisper something... "She look like an old lady"

"EH? YOU SAID WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK OLD? THEN WHAT ABOUT THOSE CURLY DAMN THINGS IN YOUR HEAD?? ARE YOU SAYING IT LOOK COOL? HUH? BAKA!" she roared at Tsukasa who seamed to be taken aback when he saw that fire burning in her eyes.

"APOLOGIZE NOW!" Mrs. Domyoji added.

Yankumi looked at him for the first time and realized...

**He looks exactly like Shin... **

**a/n: **yea! I tried again everything to make them sound like the way they really are… but its kind of hard,Ü

**sveta89 **thanks. I'm happy that you found this interesting. And yes, Makino has a fiancé. Haha

**sportiegrl **I guess you will soon find out who is fighting for who. And thanks too that you found this interesting.

**I am a geranium **ow. About that part, I'm sorry you didn't like it, but its important in the story…. But thanks for telling me!

**Calvarchie **don't worry. My favourite pairing is shinkumi, I like it better than TT, so this story will… lets just say that is soon to come?

Thanks for all the reviews! I really love them. Good or bad, just tell me what you think wink lol.

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

"What did you yell for at me ugly?" yelled Domyoji as he stood up to face the now confused Yankumi.

'He can't be shin' she thought, 'Shin'll never call her that. Maybe, but not directly'

"I'M NOT UGLY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? NOT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE RICH YOU COULD CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Yankumi shot back.

"gomenasai... ojou-san" Mrs. Domyoji smiled as she walked out the room. 

"Sheesh! Why do you want to marry me anyway, because of money?" Domyoji asked in a high tone.

Her eyes darkened. Obviously insulted she grabbed a handful of Tsukasa's shirt and hit him hard on the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR???" he roared at her wiping the blood that had come out of the corners of his mouth.

"YOU JUST INSULTED ME! Listen here. I don't want your money! It was your mother who offered the engagement, not us!" she said in a normal tone now. "And for your added information to that small brain of yours, I was not the one who accepted it!" and she started to walk out.

"Matte" Tsukasa whispered before standing up.

"nani? What more do you want?" she snapped irritated because all she wanted is to go home and cry remembering that her students had now graduated and left her.

"I guess... I guess we are alike" Domyoji said walking beside her. "Let's go out for a walk or you'd rather stay here and kill me?"

"baka" she whispered before walking down the stairs of Domyoji empire.

When they reached the park where Yankumi, Shin, Kuma, NOda and MInami met to find the snatcher that looks like Uchi, Yankumi's eyes started to blur.

Not noticing this Tsukasa started to talk. "I guess we are alike ne? I didn't want this foolish engagement anyway. Not that your not decent!" he added hastily as Yankumi stared at him. "It's just that... I love this girl and she means so much to me"

"Really? Then the great Domyoji heir had fallen in love? I wonder how... she hammered your heart so it would be softer. Took her so long didn't it?" Yankumi said sarcastically.

"Close enough" he answered as they walked past the swing. "She punched me before I realized how important she is to me"

"so?"

"so what?

"Who is this girl?"

"her? She's..." he started to answer when he saw the girl with another man. "sheesh!" he yelled before he came right in front of them and punched him.

"Domyoji!" Makino yelled

"What do you think your doing with my girl??" and he punched him again he was about to strangle him when he heard Yankumi's harsh voice.

"Touch him and your dead Domyoji!" she yelled and pulled the man out of Domyoji's reach "HOW DARE YOU PUNCH SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW?? YOU'RE NOT REALLY DECENT YOU KNOW THAT? HELL! YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE!"

"But he was walking beside Makino!" he tried to explain but Makino punched him too.

"baka!" she yelled and came beside the other man.

"Are you okay? Shin?" she asked 

"ne Makino-san" Shin answered then looked at Yankumi who was staring at the two of them.

'Could she possibly be jealous?' Shin thought "yo, Yankumi..." 

"eh??" both Makino and Domyoji said as they look at the two of them.

"Shin... she's your fiancé?" Yankumi asked looking at Makino.

"hai. And Yankumi. What are you doing with him? Who is he? And Makino, how do you know him?" so many things is bothering Shin.

"Sawada... I'm engaged. And unfortunately, to him" Yankumi said giving a nasty look at Domyoji. 'How could he hurt Shin? How? I'm going to kill him!'

"you know him then Yamaguchi? Your perfect for each other" and he looked properly at Shin for the first time. "AH! We looked alike"

"just noticed that? baka" Makino said.

'Now I realized why mom set up Makino with this guy... Because he looks exactly like me' Domyoji thought 

**a/n: **ow. Only one person reviewed?

**Sportiegrl **thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it.

I hope you will review in this chapter and let me know what you think about it,Ü

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06 

There was silence between the four of them. Both boys realizing the long looks the girls gave them earlier, because they look like each other.

"So, Sawada, you now realized why I called you Domyoji earlier right?" Makino asked facing the younger boy. Obviously irritated that Yankumi is engaged to this guy and he's engaged to this girl.

"hai Makino-san. But I think I don't look exactly like him" Sawada said coolly rocking back and forth in his heel.

Yankumi grinned, knowing what Shin is to say something that will put Domyoji to shame, not a lot but still...

"huh? I think you look exactly like him, even the voice." Makino said looking at the grinning Yankumi and the rocking back and forth Shin.

Domyoji snorted.

"I do not look dumb like him" Shin stated.

Domyoji started to run towards him yelling, "What??? What did you say? Do you want me to kill you?? Do you know who you are currently insulting?" Domyoji yelled aiming his fits towards Shin but Yankumi and Makino stopped him.

"LAY A FINGER ON HIM AND YOURDEAD!!!!" they both yelled

Once again, Domyoji snorted and went to the bench to talk on his cell phone.

"Konnichiwa. I'm Makino Tsukushi. I'm sorry we didn't have time to introduce to each other properly" Makino said and bowed

"ah. hai. Yamaguchi Kumiko. Sawada's adviser. Well I was 5 hours ago." she smiled and bowed to her too.

Shin looked disgusted. He didn't want Makino and Yankumi to become friends. He wants Yankumi to say that he was only for her, but again. That was wishful thinking. 

"What is that man doing that took him too long?" Shin whispered as he looked around

Just then. 4 men walking, going to their direction came into view. Makino's eyes widened in displeasure.

"DOMYOJI!!! Why did you bring them here? Are you planning to take war on Sawada??" she yelled at Domyoji's face.

There was one though. one person that kept Shin and Yankumi speechless as they stared at him.

"Ah. So this is the one Tsukasa here is talking about." Akira said as he looked at Shin, "looks exactly like him ne Sojiro?' but Sojiro was looking at Yankumi.

"Ah. So this is Tsukasa's fiancé ne?"Sojiro said as he placed an arm around Yankumi. Yankumi's eyes turned into slits barely showing her eyes at all.

Shin smirked. Domyoji sniggered. Makino looked afraid of what is to happen. All looking at what Yankumi is about to do. 

"Get. Yankumi yelled and threw Sojiro backwards. Head first.

"OW!" Sojiro yelled as he rubbed his head.

Everyone laughed.

"I thought I remembered telling you that Tsukasa is engaged to an 'ojou' Sojiro" Rui said hiding a smile on his hands.

Everyone continued laughing as Sojiro continue to protest.

"Mimasaka Akira"

"Nishikado Sojiro"

"Sawada Shin"

"Yamaguchi Kumiko"

They all looked at Rui.

"Hanazawa Rui"-"Uchiyama Haruiko" almost as if one voice said at the same time.

They all looked at where the same voice came from, and there stood 4 boys who had just graduated earlier.

"Kuma"

"Noda" 

"Minami"

"Uchi"

3-D. 

"Rui and Uchi look alike" 

**a/n: **I tried again. To make them sound the way they are. Haha so I hope atleast someone will review? Please?

**sveta89 **I believe the girls can do fight him better. I mean, Makino and Yankumi… together? They will surely rock this world! Thanxx for the review,Ü

please read and review!

joana


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07 

Yankumi looked around and saw his old students sneering right in front of her, looking from Rui to Shin. Kuma who was eating hotdog bun threw his food away and screamed!!! "AH!! 2 Shins and 2 Uchis!!!"

"baka!" Uchi, Shin, Minami and Noda slapped his head.

"AH! You guys! What are you doing here?" Yankumi pouted at them "are you following me?" 

"EH?? Yankumi!" all of them yelled at her while the others, including Shin just looked at them.

"Now that we are all introduced to each other, why don't we go out to eat?" Sojiro suggested

"yes!" the class of 3-D agreed while looking at Yankumi

Before Yankumi could say something Domyoji spoke up.

"Uchi, right? You could come but the others..." he said eyeing them as if they are pieces of garbage. "I don't think it is a good idea to bring them along. They might eat the whole restaurant" and he sneered the same way Shin does. It's like looking at the mirror.

Uchi smiled trying to impress his look alike because Rui was just smiling, not howling with laughter like them.

Shin didn't want them to come. Shin didn't anyone to come. He just wanted to be him and Yankumi because probably a month from now, this guy, Domyoji, will be married to her. And also he, Sawada Shin, will be married to Makino Tsukushi. Not that he doesn't like Makino, it's just that... she's not Yankumi. 

"oy Sawada!" Yankumi yelled and put her arms around his shoulders "what are you thinking?"

he was surprised. He also thought that everyone would be surprised about this but he was wrong, F4, except Rui, and his classmates were bickering with each other. Uchi seemed to have fallen for Makino because he can't keep himself from looking at her.

"What do you want Yankumi?" Shin asked blushing at her arms that were around him.

"AH! Sawada! Why are you blushing?" Yankumi asked, "Could it be that you like me?" she added rather loudly.

Huh?? How did she know??

Shin was out of his mind because all of them are watching him now. Waiting for his reply.

"Hai" I do. 

**a/n: **I promise the next one will be much longer because this one is really short. Shorter than the other short ones… haha

**sveta89** well, I love the look alikes anyway. Haha

**EbonyBlack1** thanks for loving this!

**Pocksy**thanks for the review.lol.

Please R&R!


End file.
